peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 May 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-05-09 ; Comments * There is silence between 0:06 and 0:35 of the audio, until Modjo's Lady track kicks in, which is not part of Peel's show. The song ends at 1:44 of the audio, before music from Peel's show starts. Peel acknowledges the engineering mishap at the beginning of the programme. *This programme was recorded live at Radio Mafia in Helsinki, Finland featuring live tracks at Levitation, and the "Pig's Big Bells". *Peel mentions seeing reindeers in Finland but no moose. *Peel mentions flying to Helsinki and visiting the rural side of Finland by driving several hours in the country including the Arctic Circle. *Peel says his favourite Finnish artist is Aavikko. *Peel says his daughter Flossie is touring the Mediterranean region and is at the moment in Greece. He goes on to say that when she was in Italy, she cut her head due to walking into a metal sign which ironically read hospital. *Peel gets an email from the Cuban Boys and asks him whether he has done any 'Lapp' dancing yet. *Peel plays a Spanish merenge track from a cassette bought by Lynn, the office junior who went on holiday. He mentions playing the cassette, whilst driving in Finland and surprisingly thought it was good after expecting it to be bad. *Peel says he saw the best mullet he'd seen in the Finnish city of Oulu. *Peel mentions that Finland has great sheds and would love someone to do a book about them. *Peel gets an email from his son William, who writes was the mullet that he saw in Finland as good as Pat Sharp or his mum's old one. *Peel accidentally plays the Spanish Merenge tune for a few seconds after the Cadets track. Sessions *None Tracklisting *To Rococo Rot And I-Sound: How We Never Went To Bed (album - Music Is A Hungry Ghost) City Slang *Jackie Harris & The Exciters: Do It, Do It (v/a album - SuperFunk2.) BGP *Bitch Alert: Sick Boy (album - Pay For Orgasm) Gaga Goodies *Sonic + Silver: 21 Gun (Loxy & Ink Remix) (2x12" - Generation Dub E.P.) Trouble On Vinyl :(BBC Radio One travel and work advise trailer) *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (album - Austurbæjarbíó - Reykjavík Live 1983) Cog Sinister *Pelle Miljoona & N.U.S.: Mä Vaan Pogoon (album - Pelle Miljoona & N.U.S.) Love *Aavikko: New York-London-Siilinjärvi-Tokyo (album - Multi Muysic) Hawaii Sounds *Paleface: Keep Hope A Lie (Live from Levitation) *Calexico: Hot Rail (album - Hot Rail City) City Slang *Chielo Seco: Ole (Merenge Version) (Cassette - Fruta Fresca) Unknown *Dillinger Escape Plan: The Mullet Burden (v/a album - Contaminated 3.0) Relapse *Recording of the Pig ringing bells in Vaskikello, which Peel describes as the Pig's Big Bells. *Stakka & Skynet Feat. Kemal + Rob Data: Bios Fear (v/a album - Skynet & Stakka Mix) Knowledge Magazine *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud (album - The Texas - Jerusalem Crossroads) Bella Union *Lemonator: California (Live from Levitation) :(BBC Radio One travel and work advise trailer) *Los Straitjackets: Tailspin (album - Damas Y Caballeros!) Yep Roc *Dee Kline & Morph: Shake It (v/a album - Botchit Breaks 4) Botchit & Scarper :(Radio Mafia jingle) *Can Can Heads: All The Lovely Vehicles (7" - Cricket Okasada) Verdura *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Space-Age Couple (album - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Kwan: Microphoneaye (Live from Levitation) *Cleaning Women: Ricewestern (album - Pulsator) Bad Vugum *Op:l Bastards: Scorpius (album - The Job) Form & Function *Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo (v/a album - Modern Vocal Groups Volume 5) Ace *Airport Girl: Between Delta And Delaware (album - Honey, I'm An Artist) Matinée File ;Name *John Peel 09-05-01.mp3 ;Length *02:00:06 ;Other *Thanks to the uploader ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *b) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment